Crew
Your Crew are the heroes available for combat. You obtain and upgrade your Crew by completing Quests. The Main Quest gives you a starting crew of Eliot and Victor. Follow the tutorial guide to better understand game mechanics. During this initial phase, you are joined by Jane. Crew can be obtained by finding Heroes Cards in Quest Rewards, during the course of game play, or by purchasing Special or Heroic Treasure Packs. Heroes Cards Heroes Cards are available as Quest Rewards or by purchasing Special or Heroic Treasure Packs. Once per day, the Quest Rewards cards will automatically refresh and you may try again for that card. It will remain available as a quest reward until you have obtained it again. As the Crew member is upgraded, you will need to gather more cards for subsequent upgrades. If the card is currently unavailable as a reward, it will appear among the possible rewards, but will be darkened. Grinding that quest will not grant that Heroes Card until it is refreshed. You can immediately refresh the card by spending soulstones, however, given the multiple superior benefits obtained from the Heroic Treasure Pack, and the fact that you only get 1 more card for 15 soulstones, it is a wasteful use of soulstones. Available Crew Action and Skill Tile numbers or Percentages below are given as base chain percentages. Traits and Skills are offered as effect descriptions; listed by the Gear Set required for unlock. As Crew members Train, Skill Up, and Upgrade Rarity (from Heroes Cards), these percentages will become more powerful. ''Eliot * '''Faction': Barbary Knaves * Class: Leader * Type: Normal Hero * Initial Rarity: Common * Actions: Sword (100% to target), Pistol (100% to target), Hailstones (25% to all), Kraken's Whirl (25% to all) * Skill Tile(s): Kraken's Whirl, Applies Buff on Party (+25 base to next Skill Tile) * Recruit: Starting Crew Traits and Skills * Gear Set I: Blade Guard—Axe and Sword damage taken reduced by n''% * '''Gear Set III': Luck of the Draw—When attacked with critical hit, n'' random tiles change to special tiles * '''Gear Set V': Crushed Poison—Damage dealt increased by n''%, if ''target is poisoned * Gear Set VII: Heroic Champion—Reduce melee and ranged damage by n''% for ''Hero types in party Viktor * Faction: Barbary Knaves * Class: Tank * Type: Normal Hero * Initial Rarity: Common * Actions: Mace (100% to target), Rifle (100% to target), Barrel Kick (100% to target), Kraken's Whirl (25% to all) * Skill Tile(s): Mace, Applies Stun on target (Cannot use Actions) * Recruit: Starting Crew Traits and Skills * Gear Set I: Pellet Guard—Steamgun and Bow damage taken reduced by n''% * '''Gear Set III': Bulwark—Cannot be critically hit, max HP increases n''% when attacked * '''Gear Set V': Crush Sickened—Damage dealt increased by n''%, if ''target has sickness * Gear Set VII: Survivalist—Increase healing from any source by n''% Jane * '''Faction': Barbary Knaves * Class: Support * Type: Normal Hero * Initial Rarity: Uncommon * Actions: Spear (100% to target), Wand (25% to all), Heal (30% Heal to Party), Kraken's Whirl (25% to all) * Skill Tile(s): Heal, Applies Mending on Party (+30 HP at end of turn) * Recruit: Joins from Heroic Pack purchase, during tutorial Traits and Skills * Gear Set I: Blast Guard—Bomb and Staff damage taken reduced by n''% * '''Gear Set III': Defensive Counter—When attacked with critical hit, gain n''% of attack as shield * '''Gear Set V': Help Enhanced—Healing effects increased by n''%, if ''target has positive status effect * Gear Set VII: Blast Guard II—Bomb and Staff damage taken reduced by n''% Copperhead * '''Faction': Barbary Knaves * Class: Rogue * Type: Normal Hero * Initial Rarity: Rare * Actions: Axe (100% to target), Rifle (100% to target), Battle Cry (25% Heal to Party), Kraken's Whirl (25% to all) * Skill Tile(s): Rifle, Applies Flinch on target (Cannot use melee attack Actions) * Recruit: Collect 75 Heroes Cards Traits and Skills * Gear Set I: Crush Mending—Damage dealt increased by n''%, if ''target has sickness * Gear Set III: Melee Expert—Each turn, n'' tiles change to melee tiles, when attacked with critical hit, ''n+ tiles change to melee tiles * Gear Set V: Expose Attacker Flaw—Damage dealt on critical hit to Attacker type, increased by n''% * '''Gear Set VII': Melee Expert II—Each turn, n'' tiles change to melee tiles, when attacked with critical hit, ''n+ tiles change to melee tiles (Under Construction: Correcting obsolete information)